wildonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Wild Ones Wiki History
This is the place to record Wild Ones Wiki History. 2010 *25th April: Wild Ones Wiki is founded. *c. May: Fan page in Facebook of Wild Ones Wiki is created. *28th May: Wikia Wolf is the second administrator in Wild Ones Wiki. He was made by Funkey100. *7th July: Wild Ones Wiki is redesigned. *26th July: Wild Ones Wiki's Award has been cancelled. *12th August: WildWarren is made rollback by Funkey100. *7th September: Wikia Wolf is the second bureaucrat in Wild Ones Wiki. He was made again by Funkey100. *9th September: WildWarren is the third administrator in Wild Ones Wiki. He was made by Funkey100. *10th October: Virus Dragon is the oldest rollback which hasn't been promoted yet. He was made rollback by Wikia Wolf. *15th October: First undo function in Wild Ones Wiki cover is used by Virus Dragon. *21st October: The first user to be blocked is Hema elshaf3y. He spammed the wiki. *c. November: Wikia design has been completely changed. The wallpaper is replaced with sound-waves like Kasabian. Vandalism rate: Only 16 users and IPs are blocked this year. 2011 *12th March: Harry Stroud vandalized Wild Ones Wiki cover page. *3rd April: Midou.zallouz vandalized Wild Ones Wiki cover page and graded as category 9 vandalism. *10th May: Due to heavy vandalism, Funkey100 blocked the main page for safety. *8th June - 10th June: Jan Carlo Velasco147583 is blocked of destroying the whole wiki and blocked of 6 months. Due to feeling regretful of doing this, he changed and contributed the wiki. *10th June: New favicon is uploaded. *12th June: Reallyannoyingorange is blocked of making silly and jokes that slander people. *13th June: Wildonesdestroyer is blocked of removing contents from pages by 1 year and is disabled globally by Wikia. *14th June: Nightmarehamster is blocked of spamming by 1 year. *20th June - 22nd June: The multiple IP vandal action began. *27th June: Jan Carlo Velasco is an a$$ is blocked because of spamming and unacceptable and derisive username. *18th July: The lol's people is firstly blocked by WildWarren. *25th July: 1's people are blocked by WildWarren by a year. *16th August: The "List of colors" project is made. *19th August: Wildoneshelper and WildWarren are made bureaucrat by Merrystar. In the same day, Wildoneshelper completely redesigned the main page and improved toolbars and also promoted Junkmaniac as rollback. *20th August: WildBrick142 is made rollback by Wildoneshelper. In the same day, Midou.zallouz and Harry Stroud are blocked. *22nd August: Jan Carlo Velasco147583 is unblocked due to confirmation of sockpuppet of JCRVHELPER. *25th August: Wild Ones Wiki has expanded to Chinese and Polish. *27th August: Kremmy70 is blocked by uploading obscene pictures. *28th August: JCRVHELPER is made rollback by Wildoneshelper. *31st August: Wildoneshelper changed block settings of Lol's family to no definite time. *31st August: Wildoneshelper stopped blocking multiple IP address vandal due to no avenging action. *1st September: Anti-Vandalism and Scam Survillance Team (AVSST) is founded. *3rd September: GameWizardCat is blocked with no definite time. *6th September: Pantelić is blocked with no definite time. *8th September: Skyridge143, LuxChompDeck and AquaCharizard are blocked with no definite time. *9th September: Wild Ones Wiki has been unblocked to auto-confirmed users on editing the main page. *13th September: Wild Ones Wiki is put into the spotlight. *1st October: The first user didn't ask for permission and edited the main page. *19th October: WildBrick142 is made administrator by Wildoneshelper. *15th December: 83.251.*.*** vandalized many pages and is blocked for infinite period. *29th December: WildBrick142 invented "Missing Content" template. *30th December: Wildoneshelper is trying to update the all the Weapons page. Vandalism rate: It was blocked 154 times this year with 59 being blocked with no definite period. 2012 Summary: Only two major vandalism cases are recorded, which is much less than last year. At the same time, the wiki has carried out lots of new functions, like more badges have been enabled. *1st January: WildBrick142 changed Wild Ones Wiki theme. *2nd January: WildWarren returns for a few days and was too busy for work. *10th January: The auto-refresh function is enabled in the recent activity, making it convenient to see what's the new activity in Wild Ones Wiki without refreshing. At the same time, text-coloring of users began. The first began where Wildoneshelper's text turns cyan. *13th January: The clock function is enabled, showing the time and the date. *25th January: The function of hovering cursors is applied on photos with a question mark. *29th February: Wildoneswiki moved pages that caused problems to the wiki. Some important pages, like Super Jump, have been paralyzed because of his actions. *7th April: Wild Ones Wikia 12334q2 is blocked for no definite time due to excessive vandalism on many pages and moved Punch to another page. *7th June: Mid-year Wild Ones Awards is held. *5th July: The image of the edit bar has turned from a pencil icon to Wild Ones logo. At the same time, glowing links are enabled. Also at the same time, the Wikia bar has changed to Wild Ones bar. *8th July: The bar which shows "click here to chat" and similarly, is first shown on Wild Ones Wiki. *9th August: Dino Wolf is blocked for a year due to moving pages and cause problems. *11th August: is blocked due to removing contents from Item Variables. The next day, another anonymous pet does the same thing. *26th September: Whosthatpokemon is blocked of slandering WildBrick142. *22nd December: Wildoneshelper returns for Christmas. *24th December: WildWarren returns for a few days. Vandalism rate: It was blocked 60 time this year with 7 being blocked with no definite period.